


Surgery

by Saturismic



Series: Skephalo [1]
Category: AAAAA - Fandom, Badboyhalo, HAPPYTWT - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom, Skeppy, mcyt
Genre: M/M, e - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturismic/pseuds/Saturismic
Summary: this is my first post on ao3 so ahahau should read itshares are appreciated uwululNOT ME WRITING THIS IN CLASS-
Relationships: skephalo - Relationship
Series: Skephalo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060526
Kudos: 21





	Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> a

It's been a week since Darryl last texted Zak, he decided to check his phone if Zak responded.

There were no response.

It's been a week, he shouldve texted back already."Is he in danger? Did I do something wrong?" Darryl began to panic. But HappyTWT told him that Zak probably didn't fully recover from his sickness, his friends told him to not worry and said the same thing as HappyTWT said. He called Zak a few times.

Someone picked up when he called the 5th time.

"Hello, Zak? Skeppy? Why aren't you responding to my messages or calls? Hello Za-"

"Zak's in a coma.", a female's voice said.

Darryl thought he was imagining and hearing things.

"I'm sorry, who is this?.. Also no he isn't in a coma is he? Have you been stalking him??"

_Silence._

_The silence was enough to make someone's ,especially Darryl's head hurt._

"*sigh* _This is Zak Ahmed's mum. Is this Darryl Noveschosch? His best friend? "_

Darryl hung up quickly as possible. He couldnt believe it, no no no he cant be in a coma. This has to be a missunderstanding. 10 minutes later Darryl decided to check his phone after he calmed down a little bit. There was a notifacation, from @Skeppy on twitter.

Skeppy @Skeppy

Hello, this is Zak's sister, Sam tweeting this. Zak got into a plane crash while he was on his way to his best friends estate. He is one of the 5 people that might not survive that long. And to his friends, you can DM this account so i can give you the location to the hospital. But before ending this tweet, he wont be waking up for at least 2 months, half a year for recovery and a full year for the doctors to try and help him get his memory back. Have a good day -Skeppy's Family/Sam

\--------------

Darryl dropped his phone in shock. He immediately DM'ed the account and getting on his way fast as possible when he got the adress. The road would take 3 hours since he didnt live near.

When he got there he saw 3 people that looked mostly like Zak, theyre probably his family. He saw Geo(Spifey), Jacob(Zelkam) ,Puffy ,Eret ,Karl and Alex(Quackity).

Why were there alot of people? A doctor approached near all of them.

Zak's Room's door was open and everyone could see him, 

he was attached to many machines and stuff. Sam was crying, running through the door, well almost if one of the nurses didnt catch her.

The machine that showed his heart-beating rate suddenly started beeping continously making a "beeeeeeeeee-" sound that kept going.

Karl ran and told the doctor about it while everyone was terrified, worried for Zak.

Darryl started crying too.

Geo and Jacob tried to calm him down but nothing worked.

The door was closed but they could still hear the beeping noise, it stopped for about a minute and then started beeping like an alarm.

The doctor told all of them that he was going to go to have a "Critical Surgery" that 2 out of 100 survived.

Alex=But he'll make it right?? He wont die right?? 

Doc.(doctor)=If he stays strong, but we wont know what hes thinking about. 

Darryl=How long will the surgery take? *sniff*

Doc.=2 hours or more.

One of the nurses called the doctor while taking Zak's bed to the emergency room. The bag that normally had water was fully red and the bed sheets bleeding an insane amount of blood in one spot.

Sam, His Mum and His Dad were allowed to get in for some reason while wearing protection of course.

\-------2 1/2 hours later-------

The nurses took Zak back to his room while Darryl had fallen asleep, the others went home for personal reasons.

When Darryl woke up he realized that _he_ was sleeping on Zak's thighs. It was comfortable, he looked at their hands and saw that slightly but surely,

_He was slightly trying to squeeze Darryl's hand._

Darryl looked back at Zak who somehow started tearing up in his Coma. He hugged him but Zak screamed becouse of the panic and the fear while not being able to hear, talk or see. All he could do was slightly move around and feel things.

The nurse came running and checked Zak's temperature while Darryl got lost in his thoughts.

_Did I do something wrong? Zak I'm so sorry. I hope you didnt forget me. You would never forget me, right? I wont allow it._

Zak seemed to calm down but he didnt panic when the nurses or the doctors touched him. The doctors thought him some code thingy' that kinda worked on a plastic note pad.

There were those weird looking dots and had the letters on top of them.

Doc=If you want to talk to him, tap hish shoulder 2 times and take this hand. Make him feel the dots until he moved his hand on its own. He will respond in the same exact way.

Darryl nodded and tried it out. 

"Zak do u know darryl" 

"hes my bff is he" Darryl was glad Zak didn't forget him. They continued talking until..

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyyyy  
> its me ani (saturismic)here and i wanted to let u guys know that this is my first ever fanfic on ao3!  
> if you have any suggestions comment below and if i dont allow it being in the comments section it would probably mean im making that suggesion :3  
> havea good day uwu  
> \--socials  
> Twitter= @Saturismic   
>  @skephalosis
> 
> Reddit= u/justreallyang
> 
> Wattpad= not yet >:0
> 
> \-------  
> i post art on twitter haha k bye shares r appreciated


End file.
